Criminal Love
by BigTimeUnicorns
Summary: Kendall is a hard working everyday guy, and James is one of the most wanted guys in the USA. What happens when they cross paths? Will James live up to his name and stay in his old ways or will a curtain blonde change him for the good. KAMES! Warnings: Mention of rape, murder and other criminal acts. Rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Kendalls POV

Driving home in the rain from work feeling like I could just fall asleep right on the spot but knowing I have a few more minutes before I reach where I'm suppost to be I force myself to stay awake. With the rain beating down hard and fast on my car making it hard to see out the winsheild, with a little fog starting to form at the bottom and creeping its way up making it harder to see. I put the heat on to help make it go away so I can see the road a little better.

I turn down the road I live on; Heffron Drive, and slow down my speed for this is a heavey populated area with kids running around.

Yes, even in the rain.

I pull into my drive-way and turn my car off before making a mad dash for my house. Once inside I close and lock the door behind me. I throw my coat and work bag into the closest chair before going upstairs for a nice hot shower.

At first I just stand in the shower and let the hot water run over my body then I get to actually cleaning myself up of the day. When I'm done, I go to my bedroom with a towel around my wasit and pick out some night time clothes. I settle on red,black and grey plaid pajama bottoms and a dark purple t-shirt.

I go back downstairs and turn the TV on so I have something to listen to while I cook my supper. While I was in the middle of making my supper I hear a news bulleton come on. Feeling it might be important, I put my supper on low and go to the living room to see what's going on.

_"This just in, a highly dangerous criminal is on the loose. His name is James Diamond, twenty six years old, six foot one. He has escaped for prison earlier this week and officals want all citizens to contact them if seen on sight. He is a ceral rapest, murderer, sex-offender, and also had minor burglary charges. You are advised to not make contact with him. He is located in the Sunset area." _Spoke the news reporter.

They also showed a picture of what the guy looked like. Not bad, too bad he's a criminal. I mean really, how could you let a guy that dangerous just slip out of prison unnoticed?

Feeling really uneasy about this whole thing I change the channel and go back to making my supper.

After supper I just decide to lay around and watch some TV for a while. Having that uneasy feeling again, I go around my house to make sure eveything is locked up tight. I'm in the Sunset area, knowing that guy is too scares the shit out of me. Once the house is all locked up, I go back to watching my shows feeling a little safer.

Time passes and I'm about to fall asleep on the couch when I hear a load CRASH! I jolt awake at the noise. Could that guy be here? What are the odds? But I locked everything up he shouldn't be able to get in here. Then I mentally slap myself at my own thought.

Locks only keep honest people out.

My heart beats faster and harder in my chest, I don't know what to do at this moment. Check out the noise or stay put? Well of course I'm gonna check out the noise I'll be paranoid until I do.

I lift myself from my couch and go to where I heard the sound come from. The back porch. Wanting to protect myself just in case, I grab one of the biggest knifes I have. Might not be a smart choice but hey, what would anyone else do in my shoes?

When I reach the back porch, the glass on the door is broken and the door itself was wide open.

"Dear god." I whisper under my breath.

Slowly, I inch myself to the door to close it shut. I look down at the door cover in broken glass. I take the knife and push it all to one corner for now. I'll get it later I have other things to worry about.

I hear a low chuckle from behind me, so I whip around holding the knife out infront of me as protection, like it could protect me from the most dangerous man in the world. I look down at the knife for a split second to see it's shaking. I'm shaking, like a leaf. I suck in a breath of air a few times to calm myself down and it works.

I go back into the rest of my house because one I can't stay in my back porch forever and two if he really is here I have to call the police.

The police.

That's it I'll call the police and have then deal with this and check my house to be safe. I grab my phone and was about to dail nine one one, when a huge hand grabbed me by the wrist.

"I don't think so blondie." He said in a deep dark husky voice that sent shivers down my spine and fear in my heart.

I'm frozen to where I am as I stare into his dark hazel eyes and him into my bright green ones. When I snap out of it, I realize I have a knife and go to stab him only to have him catch the knife in his hand and throw it aside out of my grasp.

"Nice try blondie, but not good enough." He said in the same voice.

Oh god, I think this is the night, I'm going to die.

**Authors Note: Woah lots happened here. Was this okay? Hope so :) Lots of love :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Kendalls POV

He let go of my wrist and grabbed my shoulders while slamming me into the wall closest to him. I let out a sound of pain and scrunch up my face. He lets out an evil sounding chuckle that sends shivers down my spine. He then got up close to my left ear, his breath hot.

"Tell me, blondie, what's your name?" He asks into my ear.

I gulp down the lump in my throat and tell him, "K-Kendall."

"Mmm...Kendall what?"

"K-Knight. Kendall Knight." I say softly not wanting to upset him in case I talk too load.

At the sound of my last name he pulls away from my ear to look my dead in the eyes. Hazel on green and vice versa.

Then he spoke,"Kendall? Is that you?" He breathed out.

Okay now I'm confused. We've met before? I think I would remember meeting a rapest, murderer, sex offender whatever else he his before. He must have seen my cofusion because he got a look of 'you don't know who I am?'

"It's me, James Diamond. From high school? I was a senior and you were a junior. I was captain of the football and hockey team. Don't you remember?" He asks me.

Come to think of it, I kinda do. I didn't know him personally but I knew of him. So, how does he know me?

"How do you know me? We never hung out together."

"I was friends with one of your friends who told me all about you." He said with a smile.

Damn he's looking when he smiles.

"But. Why are you like THIS now?" I asked feeling bad for him. What could have happened that would make a sweet guy in high school with a great future go on the bad side of the law?

He looked down at his feet, not wanting to look at me while he tells me this life changing story.

"It's a long story Kendall. And it goes back to about eight years ago." He tells me.

~~Flash back in James' POV~~

_It was another day at school. The sun was shining, birds were singing and I felt on top of the world. Standing by my locker doing what I've been doing for the past two years. Looking at my blonde beauty from a far, smiling and laughing with his friends. If only I could tell him how I feel. I feel in love with him the moment my friend Carlos introduced me to him two years ago at his party._

_I'd do anything to have him by my side. To call him my boyfriend. He's the love of my life, I know he is. Kendall Knight._

_"Hey Diamond!" I was taken out of my daydream by someone calling me by my last name. When I look to see who it was I let out a groan of frustration. _

_Jett Stetson._

_That guy gets on my nerves more then when people smack their gum out load._

_"What do you want Jett?" I ask feeling annyoed. He's cutting into my Kendall staring time._

_"I want you to do something for me Diamond." He says slyly._

_I roll my eyes at him, "Forget it." I say coldly._

_He laughs at me, "Oh I think you'll want to do what I ask of you. Or else."_

_"Or else what?"_

_"Or else I'll hurt your little, what do you call him? Blonde beauty."_

_I felt my heart drop. He wouldn't._

_"You wouldn't."_

_"Do you really wanna try me?" He said with a smirk in place._

_Feeling defeated I give in to him. He hands me a brown folder and I eye it before looking back to him._

_"Everythings in there. And I'll know if you did the tasks or not." Then he left._

_When he was gone I opened it up. It was a list of people to torture and kill._

_I look over to where Kendall is standing with his friends._

_Only for Kendall._

_Then I was off._

_*Hours later*_

_"P-please s-stop." Then man under me begged. I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I can't let Jett hurt my blonde beauty. Even if he's not offically mine._

_I take the knife in my hand a slice the mans throat like soft bread and the blood goes everywhere. Then soon he dies. Hearing sireins in the distance, I book it out of the house. _

_This is my new life. All for the boy I love._

End of flash back. Back to Kendalls POV~~

My whole face paled. He did all of that, for me?!

"You could have called the cops on Jett."

He snorted at me, "I'd have no proof he gave the files to me, they were printed from a computer."

The room went silent.

Then I started to think about his story. He liked me back in high school and he killed people for me.

"James."

He turns to face me, "Yeah."

"Do you still like me that way?"

"..."

**Authors Note: Cliff hanger! Hahaha I'm evil. So yeah, once again Jett ruins James' life. Not a cool guy. Please review :) Lots of love :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings : BoyxBoy, rape, course language.**

James POV

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still feel that way?" He asks me.

I pause for a moment to think about his question. Do I still love him? Yes. No two ways about it. Can I tell him? No. That will make me seem soft and I need all the dominance here.

"No. Why do ask?"

He looks down to the floor, "No reason."

He's lying and I know it. But that doesn't change anything. Then I get a thought. What ever happened to Jett?

"Kendall, what ever happened to Jett?"

"Jett? You mean Jett _Stetson_? The same one from your story?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Yessss, him."

"He's my boyfriend. Has been for eight years." He informs me.

I feel something build up insdie me. Rage, jealousy,and other emotions I can't figure out. I grab him by the waist and sling him over my should ignoring his protests, I find his bedroom or maybe it's a guest room. I'm not sure, but it does have a bed. I throw him on the bed and get on top of him.

"J-James..."

"Stup the fuck up!" I yell at him.

He cowers underneth me, I rip his pants off of him then rip the legs off of them and use them to tie him to the bed, him fighting me the whole time.

I then pull down his boxers and wow he is more beautiful then any fantasy that I ever had of him. Mind you this thing would be more willing then forceful, but I've waited to damn long and knowing that, that scum bag had MY blonde beauty before me, that just won't do. I pull down my pants and boxers, my member throbbing hard.

I spit on my hand to lube myself up, not wanting to hurt him a whole lot. I take one finger and streach him slightly. I look up at him and he is making a face of pain and whimpers.

I soon remove my finger and ram into him without a warning. He lets out a scream of pain and a tear falls from his eye. Sorry baby, love hurts.

Quickly, I snap my hips back in frouth in a hard, rough, and fast manner. Then I stop when I get an idea.

I untie him and flip us over so he's on top.

"W-what are yo-"

"Ride me. Or else." I say in a dark voice.

He nods his head with tears falling from his eyes and he rides me. I grab his hips and make him go down on me harder, animalistic noises coming from my mouth with moans, groans , and grunts. I grab his neglected member and start stroking it and that makes him go faster. Maybe it was just his instict to do so but as I stroked him faster he bounced faster and spilled his seed on my chest and I soon filled him up to the brim with my seed.

I slid him off my lap and bring him into my side to keep him with me.

"Now listen to me kitten, your not going to have anything else to do with Jett or else there will be consquences. Got it?"

He nods his head yes, "So I gotta break up with him?"

I nod my head 'yes'.

"I'll do it in the morning." Then I bring him closer to me.

"Oh, and you belong to me now."

When I look down at him he just nods his head then closed his eyes to go to sleep.

May not have been the best way to get the love of my life, but my god knowing Jett was his boyfriend pissed me off. Hmmm... maybe if he comes by here I'll give him a little...Surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner just with the holidays and new year which by the way Happy new year to all and happy holidays (Hope it's not too late) Enjoy :)**

Kendalls POV

I pick up my cell phone and unlock it to a picture of me and Jett. I feel this strange emotion being brought up in my chest as I look at it. I feel dark, cold, angry eyes on me and my phone the longer I look. I mentally give out a sigh and open the dial pad to give my boyfriend a call to come over.

I dial his number and listen to it ring a few times before he picks up, my heart racing with James' eyes on me the whole time, and then he answers.

"_Hey babe, what's up_?"

"Hey, oh you know, nothing much really you?"

"_I was just about to go into the shower, wish you were here to join me_." He says and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Umm...Yeah, listen when you're done that, could you come over this afternoon?"

"_Sure anything for my baby_."

"Okay see you then."

"_See you then, bye_."

"Bye."

Then the line goes dead and I hang up too. I look to James who has a smirk on his face. Was he lieing to me? Did he just hate Jett and wanna beat him up? Or worst.

~~A few hours later~~

I hear a knock on my door, it must be Jett. James goes and hides somewhere, he said he wanted to give Jett a little surprise. Whatever that means. I open my door to revel my boyfriend Jett, he's wearing a white wife-beater and little purple plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans with black converse.

"Hey you." I greet to him.

"Hey sexy, what's shaking?" He says as he comes into my home.

"Oh nothing much." I say as I place a sweet kiss on his cheek.

He smiles and takes me by the waist and pulls me into a real kiss on the lips in-which he sticks his tougue in my mouth and makes me moan as he grabs me butt, I put my arms around him to bring him closer to me. We break apart when we both need air.

I was about to speak when someone else interupted me.

"Well Jett, long time no see." Came from James in the corner of my living room.

Jett spun around to face him with wide eyes and a gapping mouth.

"What are YOU doing here? What is HE doing here?" He asks James and then me.

Before I could even blink an answer James was over to Jett and punched him in the face and started beating the holy hell out of him.

"NO! James stop please! It's not worth it!" I yell at him.

He pauses his actions for a moment, then speaks, "Not **worth** it? It's because of this little shit I can't have a normal life! I CAN'T HAVE FRIENDS OR MY FAMILY! And I couldn't be with you in the past."

"Do you really think, pounding the pudding out of him will do ANY good all these years later?"

"As long as I love you, anything I do will always bring me any good."

Jett then punchs James right in the face when he turns back to him and gets up.

Breathing heavy, he makes his way away from James.

"Jett! Is it true what you did?"

"Yes, Kendall, it is. It was very wrong of what I did to him but I knew between me and him, you'd pick him. And I was very jealous of him so I did what I did because I knew you wouldn't like him if he was in a life of crime." Jett admits.

I'm in shock, I can't believe him! I feel my heart break.

James POV

THAT LITTLE SHIT ! He did that because he thought Kendall would pick me over him! Well now I'll never know! I look over to Kendall and what I see breaks my heart. His face is tear stained and he's holding the place where his heart is. He lifts his head and looks me in the eyes, his once beautiful bright green eyes, are now surrounded by pink-red eyes from crying.

Then I hear something I thought I wouldn't.

"Jett we're over." Kendall says load enough for us to hear.

Then Jett gets mad, and smacks Kendall in the face making him fall to the ground. That's it!

I grab him by the throat and throw him on the ground and start choking him out of anger and hate. He tries to fight back but I'm way stronger then him and after a few minutes he passes out.

He's dead.

I get off of him and go over to Kendall and pull him into my arms and kiss his soft blonde hair, as he cries.

He is my love.

My heart.

My everything.

Now that I have him.

I won't let him go.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendalls POV

I start to calm down from crying as James holds me in his arms on my cold wooden floor as I take in everything that had just taken place a few moments ago with James and Jett.

Jett said that everything James told me was true.

I broke up with him.

He punched me in the face.

James choked him out.

Now Jett Stetson is dead.

.God. What am I going to do now? I can't leave a dead body in my house, I have to get rid of him. No, James killed him he can take care of it.

Feeling better I start to wipe the tears from my eyes and face while James picks me up and puts me on the couch. He wipes some tears away too as he sits next to me. He places a sweet kiss gently on my lips as his hands trail down to my hips.

He breaks away to say, "Do you mind? Is this okay?"

"Yeah, I think this is just what I need right now."

With that, he brings the kiss back and slowly pushes me down on the couch. In no time our clothes are gone, leaving only our boxers that are being rubbed with each other, moans and groans and the feeling of want and need in the air.

"Babe, got any lube?" He asks.

"In the bedroom." I reply.

In one fell swoop he picks me up and makes a mad dash for my bedroom, he lays me on the bed and pulls out the bottle of lube from my night stand. He then removes his boxers and puts a nice amount onto his throbbing member. I feel myself twich with intisapation. He then slides my boxers down and off and slowly start to streach me with his fingers covered in lube.

I twist my face up in pain but then it slowly goes away after a moment. He pulls his fingers out and I whimper at the loss and all he can do is smirk at me.

Then slowly but surely he slides his hard member inside me all the way. After a few moments he gets a ryhem going, it's slow but it's also very sweet and loving. He cares for me and loves me. And I think I'm starting to fall for him as well.

"Mmm hard James, p-please." I moan out.

"Sure thing babe." And he does as I ask of him.

I feel myself coming over the edge and cum all over. He's close as well and with one final thrust into me he fills me to the brim with his seed making sure I got every drop.

When he's done he slowly pulls out of me and lays by my side and pulls me into his. I wrap my arms around him and feel myself get sleepy and slip into a peaceful sleep with a smile on my face.

James POV

When I hear his breathing even out, I slowly slip away from him and put my boxers back on and walk out into the kitchen. Jett still laying dead on Kendalls floor blue like a blueberry from no air. I give out a sigh and go out back and find a shovel and start digging a hole when it's deep enough, I go back inside and drag Jett out and drop him in the hole like rag doll. Once he's in there I fill the hole back up and put the shovel back.

Then I go back into Kendalls bedroom and retake my place in his bed with my arms wrapped around my blonde haired beauty before going into a good nights sleep.

I hope no one saw me bury Jett. If they did I'm getting a little visit from the police tomorrow. But hey, in a way it WAS self defense, of Kendall. So I saved him.

My true love.

Now there is nothing to keep us apart.

I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

James POV

I woke up to not having Kendall by my side. Where is he? I get out of his bed and make my way downstairs where I smell something amazing. Bacon? I take another wiff and yup it's bacon.

I go into the kitchen and see Kendall cooking up a storm for us. Man that should be me doing that for him not the other way around. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, at first he jumps because I came out of no where but then he relaxs into my hold.

"Good morning handsome." He says.

I think I just felt my heart melt with happiness,"Morning beautiful, I could have cooked this for us."

He giggles,"I know but I was awake for an hour and you were still sleeping and I got hungry, so I started making it with-out you. I was going to save you some of course."

I smile warmly at him,"Well it smells great, what are you cooking?" I ask.

"Bacon,eggs,pancakes,and toast." He informs me.

I give him a kiss on his temple and go and sit down at the table as he brings what food is done over to me. I take what I want and start to eat then he joins me. He's a grest cook! I always knew he would be with his mother being a prefesstional cook and all. After eating, I can't help but think about what happened last night. I killed Jett and just buried him out back in Kendalls backyard.

Smart.

Not.

Someone could have saw me last night and call the cops on me. Then I'd have to go to jail and never see Kendall again. Unless they charge him with hiding a fugitive and then we might get lucky enough to share a cell. Unless they put me on death-row.

Damn life is hard.

"James, are you okay?"

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Kendall.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm just thinking."

"What about?" He asks.

Do I dare tell him?

"Just what will happen if the police get a hold of me and if someone saw me bury Jett last night."

"Well, that is a thought. But I don't know, I haven't seen any police lately."

Then as if on cue like in a crimnal TV show there came a knock to the door. Kendall got up and answered the door while I gid in the closet, pecking though the crack in the door I see that it's the police.

Wow lucky me.

"Yes officers, can I help you?" Kendall asks them.

"Yes, we got a phone call last night from your neigbour saying that they saw someone bury a body in your backyard last night, and they knew it wasn't you but didn't know who. My we look around?"

I could tell he was scared, because if he said yes then they would go out back and find the mound where Jett is buried and might arrest him, or if he says no they might think he has something to hide which won't end well. Come on Kendall be smart, use your brain.

"If you want to come in and look around fine, but becareful of the glass on the back porch, it broke last night."

They nod their head and enter his house. I hold my breath thinking they can hear, they proablly can't but why take a chance? After they look around the house and don't find me they then start to make their way to the backyard. My heartbeat starts to pick up in fear.

When they go outside I can't hear what they're saying but I hope they don't ask to dig up Jett. After a few moments they come back inside and they don't look to happy.

Did he tell them to leave?

"We will be back ." They both say before leaving.

Kendall then gives out a sigh of relief. I come out of the closet and wrap him up in my arms to hold him and he holds me back.

"So what happened?" I ask.

"Well, they wanted to dig up that mound but I told them that they will need a warrent to do so."

"Kendall, now they are going to think you're hiding something from them."

"I kinda am." He points out.

"Good point. They will be back and we can't stay here."

"James, are you saying you want me to run away with you from the police and the rest of the world and leave my old life just so we can be together even if it means life or death for the both of us and I'm going to meet some of your gang friends along the way that will make this an even more exciting adventure that will blow us away then have a plot twist ending that will blow everyone away?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Sweet I'm in when do we leave?" He asks.

"Tonight and we can take your SUV. We are going to need it and pack lots of things like clothes and food so we won't have to stop for it. Only motels and stuff like that." I tell.

He nods his head and goes upstairs to start packing.

So now our adventure begins.


End file.
